simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater UKO
Greater UKO is a Federal Monarchial Union of 16 states and territorys and is officially part of the United Kingdoms of Oceania. It has a size conparable to half that that of the United States of America or 2 million sq miles The territory is controlled and managed by the Kingdom of Aquitania, the Kingdom of Constantine, the Fascist Kingdom of Monto, the Republic of Stritch, the Union of Banderok, the State of Gaza, Ravenna, the Persian Empire and the Pontic Empire. Currently the Mainland is composed of 9 States and 7 Territories. The 6 Westernmost territories have been recently acquired in the year 2972 and two are administered by the Pontic and Persian Empires. The 3 Eastern Territories (undeveloped and unclaimed), the State of Meiji and the State of Cairstadt were Annexed during the Second Great War. (Note: the States of Cairstadt and Meiji are Aquitanian States along with the long standing State of Aquitania). 'History' Constantine War: In 2934 Constantine invaded and dismantled the Republic of Japon, After the victory it was renamed Hope Colony, the original nation of Japon ceased to exist one year later. Hope Colony then a terroritory of Constantine, was questioned on what to do with it. On May 2nd of 2936 it was turned over to the UKO. Settlement: The first group of settlers was from the Kingdom of Monto, they established a port city, which they called Seamus. Followed by other UKO citizens they numbers grew at a decent rate. by 2937 it had a population of 200,000. but nuclear wars in the neighboring regions caused an influx of refugees. nearly two years later the population soared to 17.8 million. A number still considerably tiny to the land. War of the Roses Known as the Green War in the UKO nations, is a war when many of these refugees, who became enviromentalist because of their homelands being destroyed by nuclear bombs, formed huge miliant factions and moved to UKO nations, Orignally from the Hope Colony these groups formed the Green Tide Army and its political wing'' Revolution Now!'' In 2936 the orginal Green TIde Army leadership was murdered by a group known as Legions. Dr. Krev Barbie, Vladmir llivich and Joseph Ken Rose were the members of this group and turned over the Green Tide into mass murdering cult. By 2938 they had launched terrorist attacks against all UKO nations and then spread its ideals to the weakly UKO controlled Hope Colony. In Rochina City of the Easter Colony duchy(Occuiped by Constantino forces) they used the favelas and an area known as District Nine under their control and influence. But as the war drew closer and closer to the Hope Colony, The Green Tide began terrorizing the settlers, their attacks became so increasingly brutal it would lead to their ultimate downfall. While they could hold out against the 3 UKO nations, the GT could not fight the Insurgent groups and isolated UKO pockets of resistance behind their lines. In 2941 Dr. Krev Barbie was captured and executed by the BOPE, and with Vlad llivich's departure of the group, GT commanders called for a descion that would lose them the war. They called all their forces to pullback to the Hope Colony and capture the city of New Alexandria, the economic and symbolic home of the Hope Colony. On Oct 15, 2942, the entire GT army invaded and captured the city of New Alexandria. While UKO forces were pushing deeper into Hope Colony, the citizens were left to fight the GT occuipiers alone. The fighting in New Alexandria lasted three long years and many brutal winters. The War in Popular Culture A Trilogy of famous battles during the war has been released by Constantine. Letter for Hope(San Barbo), Letters To Hope(Rochina Favela) and Letters of Hope (which takes place in during the Rosenburg Charge). The Fate of Han and Stracci: On February 6th,2950 the bodies of the two troops were discovered in a mass grave together. They were both holding pictures that were still in contact. It was pictures of their respective families. A monument is being constructied for the soldiers 'The Battle in Popular Culture' Rosenburg's Charge Although many attempts by the citizen armies (often called Red Army) they only weakened the already weak lines of the GT. One incident stood out during the Battle of New Alexandria,'' Rosenburg's Charge''; which was an attempt by Alexei Rosenburg(A Prussian-Constantino factory worker) and 700 other Alexandrian troops to break the Tide's supply line. According to his surviving brother, the group was talking about their hopes and dreams, about how life was before the war. When Alexei was asked about his plans, he informed the group for his reasons of fighting. "My father was a musician all his life, when we came here to the Hope Colony, we dreamed of opening a bar, where he could play the music of the great composers from Monto and his home of Prussia." "During the occupation of Alexandria, in the streets you could here my fathers music. It was a symbol of hope for us, and a symbol of defiance to the vermins! They slit his throat when he was sleeping at one of their hospitals, even today his music still haunts me, the only thing that keeps me alive is my hatred for thoses mongol vermin!" - Alexei Rosenburg Nearly three hours later, The Green Tide began to retreat across a nearby train yard, noticing the movement alexei railled his tired comrades, just as more reinforcements arrived, in a motivational speech entirely from his heart, Alexei's words motivated the newcomers and even the older fighters. "Welcome to New Alexandria. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Vermin hoardes have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Their brutalized hordes are now advancing towards Alexandria over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Zaza river and to defend the city of Alexandria. Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades, for New Alexandria, for our great country! Not one step back! hits their position; two soldiers jumps off the platform into the river and Rosenburg shoots them Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Vermin you have killed! Kill the Vermin! This is your mother's prayer! Kill the Vermin! This is the cry of your Prussian earth! Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the Vermin invaders!" On Nov 1st 2945, UKO forces finally reached New Alexandria and liberated city. But many viewed this as late, Nearly Two million died during the occupation, the Battle of New Alexandria ofen remebered as the bloodest battle in the war. Drug Cartel Crackdowns: UKO Police have launched operations against several high profile criminal organizations throughout the colony. Zheniko Chi's (leader of a Kiragi Mafia Family known as "The Corporation", was arrested after a BOPE raid in his 23 Million CUC mansion. BOPE were shocked to discover a huge stockpile of cash, sitting in a room. UKO Soyuz 1 The Shuttle landed on "Aries" a moon outside of Golden Rainbow, the crew of 900, has requested that they began the "Terraform Operation" 'Conflict of Nevrodna' At the end of 2950, the Republic of Nevrodna claimed the territory that was subject to partitioning between the States of Megnotata, Banderok and Aquitania. Peaceful means to explain to the Nevrodnian Government that the territory was part of the super nation UKO failed and Aquitania immediately deployed troops to the area to deter any invasion. The territory was hastily partitioned to prevent any further conflict but Nevrodna insisted and the Constantine Government responded with force, taking the Nevrodna Embassy at La Habana and capturing the diplomats as hostages while also responding to Nevrodna that foreigners do not have human rights protection in Constantine, forcing Aquitania to act by evacuating Aquitanian tourists and residents in the mentioned country. The Nevrodnian Government retaliated by closing down the Constantino Embassy and by capturing Constantino Diplomats and the Ambassador. A month later, Constantino Gestapi released the hostage Nevrodnian Diplomats, Nevrodna doing the same a month afterward. The Constantine Government clarified the human rights issue and Aquitanians were advised by the Embassy to stay in Constantine now that things were clear. 'Last Chimeran Attack' In August 2960, in a desperate attempt to cripple Aquitania and the UKO, the Chimerans made one last attack, one more formidable and horrifying than any other. A Biochemical attack. The Mainland Lake was struck and eventually contaminated according to ONI and the Aquitanian State's Ministry of Water Administration. After several days, a strange patogen was killing people on the shores of the lake. ONI immediately gave the order to evacuate the Aquitanian Northern Border Provinces and has recommended Monto to evacuate his shoreline towns and cities. ONI has also recommended the Northern Kingdom to evacuate its southern border provinces. AHDA does not categorize the patogen as an infection, but rather an alien parasite. ''' Geography' '''Greater UKO is a large diverse territory of the UKO encompassing a land area of approximately 3,000,000 sq miles It can be broken up into 4 distinct geographical districts.' 'The Northerns' The Bia Territory The Dead Peninsula The Tropicals 'The South (Banderok)' Largest City is Thaleopolis which was the first settlement in the South as well it has hosted the Olympics and was the front during the Rose War. Much of the Southern area is a giant mineral deposit. Mines and Oil Fields are common sight in this region, However massive plains are also present in the region as well. To the North is The Great Desert, a region sparesly populated and serves as a natural defense against invaders and small oasis hideouts for wanted criminals are common. But it is a major trade route in the UKO. To the far south lies the coldest region in the UKO, also known as Cairo's Lair, temperatures drop to 70 below zero. Despite this, it is more populated than the north. Many Banderokians live in this region. 'The East' The East is in its majority administered by the Kingdom of Aquitania, specially the far Central Eastern and North Eastern coast. The city of Ostenhertz, with a booming population of 3.2 million, is commonly called the capital of the east. Ostenhertz is the capital of the Aquitanian State of Greater UKO. The North East is also administered by Aquitania, with two States: Meiji and Cairstadt. The Endor Islands are administered by the Fascist Kingdom of Monto, they are a chain of islands off the far eastern coast of the Aquitanian State of Greater UKO, home to the Endoran people and rich in minerals. The South-East is administered by Stritch, immediately south of the Aquitanian State, the south is fertile and has plenty of iron resources along with several water sources. The new high speed rail network that Stritch is partly funding will improve transport significantly in Stritch UKO and across Greater UKO. Stritch has excellent Summer weather but it's winters are not to bad. Stritch UKO has a booming agriculture market and is known to produce high quality products and sold right across the World. Stritch UKO also has significant quantities of iron resources and Gas And oil, these markets are also booming. The Tropico Islands, north of the Aquitanian State were named ironically, for there are no trees on the islands what so ever, but its fertile grounds and rivers make it a perfect breeding ground for pasture. The lands are over all recommended for the growth of crops, as breeding pasture makes land unfertile with time. 'The Aquitanian State' Managed and Administered by Aquitania, the Aquitanian State is a territory in the UKO, the most populous state of the east with 20 million inhabitants. The state is also the largest in land area in Greater UKO. In the year 2950, the "Prussian Expansionism" that began in the year 2945 finally stopped at the northern side of the Schönenfluss River, which originates in the North-Western part of Aquitania, UKO and forms the Great Falls of the East. There, Prussians founded the City of Schönenburg. 'The State of Cairstadt' The State of Cairstadt is located in the North Eastern Coast and is considered a "Land of Wonders" because of its many hidden ancient ruins and treasures which are yet to be discovered. The State is Desertic in its Southern Coast, but the Cair River that splits the land in half (North/South) is the border of fertility. The north coast has the end of the Mountain Chain that starts in the South, in Constantine. 'The State of Meiji' Thanks to the Desertic and Hottest desert border in the East with Cairstadt State, the Aquitanian Administered Meiji Region prospered in complete independence and with no contact with any ancient "Cairy" (Cairstadt) people. The Meiji Culture Flourished with peace for millennia until the Calzadors invaded 50 years ago. With the Calzador presence gone, the State was reconstructed and the cultural ideals and tradition was reinforced by the Aquitanian Occupying forces. Technology and innovations were introduced but the people were taught to conserve their culture and remain an identity oriented people with High Values. The area is temperate with several forests in the north, thei ocean tradition in the Cretan Sea has seen their presence for centuries, and it continues as that today. The Capital of the State of Meiji is Fenikkusu, a major port in the Cretan Sea. The previous capital was the City of Hoseki, but it was changed to Fenikkusu due to economic and strategic importance, Hoseki though, remains the largest City in the State of Meiji. 'Osten to Cairstadt Railway' The ambitious plan to make a super fast railway spanning the entire UKO, most specifically Cairstadt and Ostenhertz was halted with the coming of the surpirse unknown attack and the issuing of Mass Evacuations in the Inner State of Aquitania and the Outer State of Aquitania, even though the latter is not under attack. Cairstadt to Caspian City is a new project that will connect the entirety of Greater UKO into one Rail System. The Carstadt to Caspian City will succeed the already complete Osten to Cairstadt Railway. The Project will also reach islands via underground tunnels, the Longest Underwater Tunnel in the World will be the Cairstadt to Panau Connection. 'Cities' * Ostenhertz, the most important city in the east and capital of the Prussian State, the city is a growing example of the new "UKO Architecture", shaping the way cities are organised and visualized in the East. The city has an overwhelming skyline that is an example of the future and of the UKO Architecture. Its considered a "Green City" as it mixes with nature and wilderness fairly easily. * New Highever, the second most populated city, specially after news that a space tether was being built there. The city has the typical slim and symetric architecture of the Prussians in comparison to the rest of the cities where the UKO Architecture is abundant. *Schönenburg is a southern city bordering the Stritch territory, it was initially not a border city, but after the Southern Secession, it became so. It is of high importance as it enables transportation and communication between the States of Stritch and Aquitania. * Faresake is a central city near the Great Eastern Falls, the city is a great attention to tourists and UKO locals as it does not follow the UKO Architectural protocols or rules, the city is more a focus of Ancient Aquitanii Architecture, extremely symetric and grand, the city has the tallest building in the UKO and the greatest parks, featuring beautiful boardwalks beside artificial waterfalls and parks, the city is called the City of Tommorrow. The city features cultural Aquitanii pictograms and symbolic Aquitanii flags. 'The Montan State' The Montan State consists of The Endor Isles and large parts of Western Greater UKO formerly owned by the country of Megnotata. Greater UKO is home to an estimated 600,000 people of Montan Citizentry one of the smallest demographics most of these people live in the city of New Monto located on the eastern coast of the northern Endor Isle (population 350,000) The Montan Isle has an economy mostly driven by tourism from other UKO countrys and incipent indigenous farming and mining it is also home to a large military population which feeds the local demand. The Mainland territory is owned by Monto but typikal governing is carried out by the Indignineous populations with minimal oversight being carried out by Monto its economy is mostly driven by exported oil to the rest of Greater UKO and incipient farming. 'Northern Kingdom' '' '' Consits of mostly the mainland state and the newly taken possesion, the Panau Islands. The Panau islands are large groups of islands located in the Gulf of Oceania. After the liberation from Baby Doc, Andres Souza was installed by the Constantine Kingdom to take the presidency. But there are seven other factions also trying to do the same. Andres has formed a rebel group, known as "Kalios Tiger(The Lost Ones in the Panaunian langauage.) which are currently fighting in the deserts of Iwo Mauk (southern island) and based heavily in Shore City(the only open part of Panau to UKO allies) The Panaunian Civil War is deemed a Constantino issue and allies have been outsted from aid, except humanitarian deployments. ''The Northern Kingdom is populated at about 18 Million citizens and a continually growing number of Panauians and Aquitane groups joining into the Kingdom. Northern Kingdom is a confederate monarchy, meaning it has its own King and Queen, but is still loyal to its parent Kingdom. It's Capital is West Rio De Janeiro, but the royal resides in Shanhai City, the language most spoken in NK is Nortago, followed by english and finally portuguese. Being related to Constantinos (Of Comanche and Calzadorian Background) Most "Nortes" are descendents of Prussian Constantino mixed bloods, and over time devolped there own unique culture, while at the same time maintaining their parent cultural beliefs and traditions. In the north of NK, it is extremely rainy and many of the villages and major towns there are often called Noki Jain (Hidden In Rain), It rains almost everyday, except for sundays and tuesdays. The roads are not paved in this region so traffic is continously a problem, yet most nortes go on foot or by horse. In the coastal regions of NK, lays large swamps and marshes that protect key waterways along the kingdom. 16 rivers flow through Northern Kingdom, perhaps the largest is the Rio Spritus. To the south border near Aquitane State is a warm mountainous region called Hosselbrad Pass, full of temperate forest rich in fauna and flora. While the interior sections of Northern Kingdom are also mountains, it's the southeast that retains most of the cold artic weather patternes, it is so called you can go to a frozen lake and use a flamethrower without worry about going through the ice. Many Nortes also because of climate change and cultural backgrounds being mixed, they differ in skin color then the ethnic constantinos. Nortes are generally tall, averaging at height 6'3, fair to dark brown skin, short cut, light brown hair. All Constantinos however still carry their genetics eyes, (Blue, Hazel or Light Brown). 'News' '''UKO Bope forces have clashed with suspect rebels in the deserts of Megonatata state and again in the redemption mountains of Constantino State. Figures have stated that no deaths have been taken on the UKO's but the unknown rebel groups have lost to has much as 300. ' 'Gallery ' Greater UKO11.png|Greater UKO 2974 Greater UKO10.png|Greater UKO and Details 2974 Greater UKO9.png|Greater UKO 2973 Greater UKO8.png|Greater UKO and the North 2960 Greater UKO6.png|2959 Greater UKO Greater UKO5.png|2951 Stabilized Organization Greater UKO4.png|2950 Situation Greater UKO3.png|2950, After the First Partition and the Aquitanian Secession of the Lower South to Stritch Greater UKO2.png|2950 Map after Establishing Divisions Greater UKO.png|2950 Map of Greater UKO Colony.png|2949 Map of Greater UKO Police-in-a-Rio-favela-007.jpg Salzburg-fortress-by.jpg|District Eleven Paris Capital of the West Elizabeth State.jpg|Paris, Capital of the Elizabeth State Resistance 3 preview.jpg|Chimera Hunters(full mutation) GES3.jpg|Souza's Propaganda Poster Chimeran Ship.jpg|Chimeran Ship(Photo from Golden Rainbow) Category:Countries Category:Growth of Economy Category:Federations Category:NATO